Modern handheld communication devices are configured with multiple wireless transceivers which provide the device with multiple wireless communication modes. For instance, a handheld communication device could be configured for voice communication over a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, and data communication with Bluetooth peripheral devices. A handheld computing device could be configured for data communication over both a General Packet Radio Service/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (GPRS/EDGE) network and a local WiFi (IEEE 802.11x) network.
Configuring a single communication device to communicate over different communication modes obviously enhances the versatility of the device. However, this enhanced versatility can be problematic since the user often has limited control over the communication modes that are available at any given time. As a result, the user might expect the device to be communicating over a free WiFi network, when, in fact, the device is actually communicating over a billable GSM network. Similarly, the user might expect the device to be communicating over a high-speed short-range WiFi network, when, in fact, the device has moved out of range of the WiFi network and is actually communicating over a low-speed long-range GPRS/EDGE network.
Awan (U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,390) describes a cellular telephone that has a LED controller, and a multi-coloured status LED. The LED controller controls the sequence of flashes and the flash colour of the LED to indicate the status of the device. Possible status indicators include no service, in-service, roaming and message waiting.
Murray (U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,468) describes a portable cellular telephone that is configured for both cellular and dispatch communication modes. The telephone includes a pair of light sources, each located within the telephone housing, for visually indicating the active communication mode to the user.